


Itch to Scratch

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Caveira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Taina discovers something about Meghan that she would love to indulge in.





	Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I’ve written in ages, and I kind of rushed it towards the end.

“Did you just…?”

Taina gave Meghan a soft look, holding the older girl’s hips tightly as she held off on her own release.

“S-Shut up...fuck…”

The blonde mewled softly as the last of her spasms faded. She had been riding the Brazilian for a good twenty minutes until the latter decided to pull her hair. Meghan had forgotten to mention to Taina that having her hair pulled was one of the things that made her cum quickly.

“Hey, look at me,” Taina started as she carefully pulled out of her lover. “It's perfectly fine. Though, I wish you would have warned me beforehand about that. I could've made things more interesting.” She chuckled quietly and kissed the American’s rosy cheeks.

“I didn't tell you because I knew you'd take advantage of it. The same way you did when I told you that I was into breathplay.” She huffed as she rubbed herself along the hard length under her, made easy from her wetness. It made her clench around nothing, her arousal returning despite just having an orgasm.

“It would've been enjoyable nonetheless, right? Imagine it. You on your back as I fill the deepest parts of you, my hand wrapped tightly around you throat, as the other roughly grabs your hair.”

Meghan groaned at the thought. She remembered the day after she told Taina about her kink. It had been a long, merciless night. The amount of times she had cum was unbelievable in her book. It was enjoyable, and she would gladly do it again.

“Let's make this...thought into a reality.”

The Brazilian woman purred and flipped them over, still not pressing herself back inside of the older woman. She wanted to see how long it'd take her until she started begging to be fucked.

“You're so beautiful, babygirl. The way your face flushes every time we're together. I love it, and I love you.” As she spoke, her fingers trailed across the warm skin of her lover, inching closer to their destination.

“Taina, please. Don't tease.”

‘That didn't take long.’

She stroked herself a few times before finally slipping right inside of her. A sharp gasp left the woman beneath her as their hips met. Her walls fluttered as a wave of pleasure coursed through her. The blush across her cheeks darkened as she felt her lover ease back out of her before she roughly thrusted back in.

Meghan cried out as her most sensitive spot was hit. It made her see nothing but white as the pleasure rushed through her.

“Yes! Right...there…”

Taina looked at her girlfriend briefly, grunting in acknowledgement, and going back to bringing them both to the edge, or that’s what Meghan thought until the Brazilian woman pulled out of her and commanded her onto her knees. She whimpered at the loss and slowly climbed off of the younger woman.

“Now, Castellano. Don’t make me have to punish you.” Her voice was thick with lust, knowing it was the one that got the blonde all hot and bothered. And she knew she was correct when she noticed the older woman clench around nothing a few times.

Meghan finally turned over onto her front, ass raised just enough while her upper body rested on her forearms. Her forehead rested on the pillow before her. There were so many reasons why she liked and disliked this position.

“Are you okay, Meg?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Taina knew Meghan could get uncomfortable at times. It was because the blonde would feel vulnerable, and even though she trusted the brunette with her life, past relationship experiences still haunted her.

“Alright, I'm going to continue. Remember our safeword?”

“Nova.”

“And if you can't speak?”

“Tap your thigh once for green, twice for yellow, and three or more for red.”

Taina nodded, scooting up behind Meghan, and rubbing the tip of her cock along the blonde’s folds. She nudged the older woman’s clit a few times, relishing in the way she pushed back for more.

So, she indulged her, and slipped right in, until she bottomed out, groaning at the walls that clenched around her a few times.

Taina waited a few moments before she pulled out until the tip rested just inside, thrusting back in hard. Meghan moaned loudly, gripping the pillow in her hands tightly. She loved being fucked roughly, and when she felt those wonderful fingers trail along her spine, her heart beat just a little faster.

This was the part that made her nervous, and the younger woman would know, so she leaned over, keeping up her brutal pace as she pressed kisses along an unmarred back.

“Relax for me.”

The blonde let out a deep breath when the brunette bottomed out, their hips flush together perfectly. Like they were made for one another.

Meghan had let her mind wander until she felt a hand grasp her neck gently before pressure was applied. The blonde tightened around the member inside of her as her air supply was cut.

She felt it.

The edge raced its way through her core as the area around her faded into nothing.

She was going to tap out, but Taina was a step ahead of her and let go before she passed out. The brunette grunted as she picked up the pace. They were both definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

“Fuck...I’m so close...again, please…” Meghan begged quietly through her quick gasps and soft moans.

The younger woman grunted in acknowledgement, one hand wrapping back around her neck, the other tangling itself in blonde locks.

“Cum for me, Meghan.”

Castellano sucked in a quick breath before she was choked once more, and her hair tugged on roughly. A strained cry left her as her walls clenched around Taina, causing her to groan out loud, and buck her hips out of rhythm.

“God, Meghan...you feel so good…”

Meghan felt the Brazilian woman finish inside of her as she slowly came down from her own high, breath heavy and uneven as she was allowed to breathe once more.

They fell onto the bed, side by side, both attempting to catch their breath. Taina was the first to break into quiet laughter as she pulled Meghan against her side. “I love you, Castellano. So fucking much.”

“I love you, too. Thank you. It was really nice.”

“Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
